


Up Against the Wall

by knaps_docx



Series: The Fine Diner [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Gore, Fluffy yet Fucked Up, Future Fish AU (kind of), M/M, Murder, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Cannibal, Sex, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx
Summary: His hands tightened into fists like he was attempting to seize the white clouds in his grasp. An impossible theory knowing full well they were only made of water vapor. Humorous as the thought was, it reminded him of how untouchable he was until he got too greedy. The corner of his lips upturned into a malicious grin.“Rin Matsuoka is going to regret the day he stood between me and my most valuable possession.”Four months have passed since that fateful day. And just as the healing process began, one phone call shook the very Earth below Rin and Haru’s feet. News that The Fine Diner escaped reached their ears, and that could only mean one thing.The hunt was on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing (as I realized I began posting the wrong story because this one is flowing so much better).
> 
> Hi everyone waiting for a sequel! I'm not even three chapters in so please don't expect me to post twice a week! I'm thinking more like weekly or every two depending on how fast I can write. >.< Please don't kill me.
> 
> Anyway, ENJOY. THIS IS...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS YET. ^_^ We'll find out together I guess!

The heavy soled footsteps resonated around the corridor. Someone with boots was fast approaching. He measured the footfalls, counting them one by one. Not much happened within the white walled building. Not one inmate resigned near him. I guess that’s what the do with mass murders waiting for capital punishment. Solitary confinement was too quite, but it only allowed him more time to plan. He timed the guard’s rotation, he even figured out their supposed random schedule. This particular time was a deviation from the norm. The rotation wasn’t scheduled for another hour. Something was happening, and it made his blood pulse heavily through his body. An officer rounded the corner into view, his frown instantly deepening.

“Wipe that smile off your face, Shigino,” he barked through the only wall facing the interior of the building. Everything else was white. He was given a bench and a toilet. Bare necessities; just how he liked it.

Kisumi’s grin only widened. He patiently waited for the officer to explain his reasoning for being here early. After all, it was only human nature to want to divulge the rudimentary motivation of any actions taken. It was his own words that caused his trial to run so smoothly. The same words caught through a phone speaker and recorded for evidence. Guilty beyond measure because he pegged one Rin Matsuoka as a fool. It was a mistake he would not make again.

“You’re being transferred.”

It was a simple sentence, but the pull in his gut escalated it to much more.

“Oh, really?” Kisumi cooed resting his head in his hand. The bench he was sitting on creaked with his movements. It was attached to the wall by two chains. Rather unsteady to say the least. The officer from the previous round said he wouldn’t be transferred until the following week. Rules around here didn’t alter so abruptly. “Sudden change of heart?”

“Stand with your hands behind your head and your legs apart,” came the officer’s demand. His voice was unwavering, giving away only a few emotions: anger, displeasure, and annoyance. It was a perfect performance. Kisumi could’ve keeled over in a bout of laughter. All his life he could play anyone as a fool, but nothing seemed easier than the idiots who worked this prison.

Doing as he was told, the officer hastily unlocked the barred door. It squeaked in protest as it slid open. The cold handcuffs send goose bumps down his arms. They were quickly secured together in front of him and tethered to the chain wrapping around his waist. The officer wasted no time securing his legs with another chain just long enough to allow him to walk. A third chain connected his hands and legs. He noted another unusual behavior as a black bag was thrown over his head.

His body was forced down the hallway, led only by the officer who held a firm grip on his upper arm. If he strayed too far from the designated path, the policeman would unforgivingly correct his direction. After some time and a few turns, a door opened before the two of them. Even through his black bag he could tell it was an exit leading outside. The sun still managed to seep through the black cloth. Kisumi breathed a smile.

A vehicle was idling nearby, the purr of the engine ready to go. Like the officer said, they were moving him to another facility. Stepping up into the back of the transport van, the serial cannibal was forced onto the long metal bench and a seatbelt was tightened around his waist. His knees kept bumping the metal partition that separated the van into two sides. He couldn’t complain. This would ultimately end in his favor.

With the double set of doors closed tightly, the vehicle swayed. A heavier man sat to his right closer to the back. Within minutes they were on their way. He didn’t dare say a word. He could feel the presence of the original officer on his left but he wasn’t sure who came to sit on his right. The last thing he wanted was to ruin whatever scheme was transpiring around him however fun it sounded.

Instead he closed his eyes and remembered. Recalling exactly what happened to land him in this predicament in the first place, Kisumi inhaled. It was exhilarating. The chase, the outmaneuvering, the stratagem, all done in part of saving someone he dearly loved. It was a small misstep on his part along the way, he figured, not double checking his worthless pawn’s security check. The red headed cop followed his clues and outsmarted him in the end.

His desperate fear tasted sweet. The moment he dug his teeth into Rin’s shoulder, he craved more, a fitting dessert after all. But now the feelings changed. This wasn’t just about claiming Haru as his own, this was about inflicting the same bitter and hostile feelings onto Rin as Haru had done so many times to Kisumi. There was an air of excitement, attempting to thwart the only man who managed to sweep the rug from under his feet.

Rin Matsuoka had outplayed him, and the feelings driving him forward were unnatural. He lost that round, but the game was still on. Goose bumps flooded over his skin as he exhaled. The thought of another head on match was invigorating. The game must endure.

Then there was Haruka.

The transport van lurched violently pulling him from his thoughts. If he wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, Kisumi was sure he would’ve flown off of the bench and into the metal divider. Regardless of him wearing a black bag, there was no way he could tell where they were. No windows existed in the back of these types of vans. The vibrations under his feet told enough about where they were. But why they would feel the need to travel off road was another interesting mystery. The man to his right shifted uncomfortably. It was at that moment Kisumi realized just how obscure this plot was. _Imbeciles…all of them_.

“What the hell is going on, Sergeant?” the unknown officer barked.

“I don’t know, sir,” the other replied, laying on the act thick.

The officer to Kisumi’s right began banging on the metal wall of the vehicle in an attempt to alert the front of the mishap. Nothing happened, their direction remained unaltered. His hammering continued for a short time before he huffed defiantly. He wasn’t fooled as easily as the rest, but the minute he stepped into this vehicle was the minute he forfeited his life.

“Perhaps it’s just road construction?” the officer to Kisumi’s left suggested, overly calm with the situation.

“Perhaps, or you’re aiding in his escape, Sergeant,” the officer speculated. “Let me see your weapon.”

Kisumi held back the laugh threatening to explode from his lips. This was exactly what he wanted to see, or rather hear. With the bag, all he could do was rely on his other four senses. However, what was happening was rather clear, a standoff between to men. But only one had the guts to pull the trigger first. And he knew who it was.

The two gunshots rang around the metal interior of the vehicle one immediately following the first. Warm liquid splattered the length of Kisumi’s body readily soaking into the tacky prison uniform. The humming in his ears wouldn’t cease for some time, but he could finally unleash the laugh that so desperately wanted out.

“There’s my weapon, _sir_ ,” the first officer spat ripping the blackened hood from Kisumi’s head. “My apologies, sir. He was not part of the plan.”

At last he could see the interior of the vehicle. The unknown officer was dead, slumped against the exit doors with one shot to his head and the other to his heart. The pool of blood was quickly spreading covering the majority of the metal floor. Without a second thought Kisumi stuck his finger into the liquid and brought it to his tongue. With another chuckle, Kisumi replied, “It wouldn’t be any fun if bloodshed wasn’t involved in my escape. I could practically feel you shaking out of fear. It was obvious enough something wasn’t quite ironed out.” He relaxed against the exterior wall. “Tell me, where are we going?”

“Our drivers are heading to a hidden location where a few more of your followers are waiting. There we will dispose of this,” he gestured around the space, “and begin work on your first plan of action. It won’t be long before we reach the rendezvous.”

His voice turned cold, “Good.”

The officer began unshackling his wrists and ankles allowing Kisumi to stretch comfortably out in the back of the van. Placing his chin in his laced fingers he closed his eyes. A plan must be formulated, tactics worked out. This would be his most challenging hunt yet. Yes, he was incredibly thankful a second opportunity arose but this meant war. The entire police force would be looking for him. He would have to tread lightly. Being caught would be his demise. He must reach them before the police reached him.

Them. The sheer memory of those two send him spiraling into a pit of elation, misery, and jealousy. They shouldn’t have bested him. He was fairly sure Haru had nothing to do with Rin’s initial plan. The one to watch closely would be the cop. If he managed to get pull another one over on him, he might as well throw his reputation out the window. Not that it would matter. Capital punishment would hang his life at the end of a rope. Subconsciously, he brought his own hand to his neck and swallowed. A fitting end for a fitting lifestyle, and he regretted absolutely nothing.

When this would be all said and done, he at least could say he had a taste. Rather than not getting a small sample of what’s to come with the potential of never getting it again settled much better than never getting any at all. His mouth watered with the thought of how he tasted. Rin was sweet, and he would love another bite, but Haru…

He outwardly hummed with pleasure, a smile returning to his lips. This must not fail. Haru belonged to him and no one else. He would teach Rin a lesson and perhaps get what he wanted from the merman without a fight. The possibilities were endless. Choosing one option would be the most difficult task.

The van slowed, shifting the two men toward the front. It didn’t take long before the vehicle came to a complete stop. The officer knocked twice on the metal door keeping them from the outside world. A series of heavy clicks and they quickly opened. The dead policeman’s body slipped with the absence of a backrest, hitting the dirt solidly. The pooled blood followed, splashing onto the ground next to him like a light stream. Kisumi’s officer stepped out first. His boss took his time, allowing his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

His foot tentatively stepped onto the dirt near the dead man’s blood. The air was fresh rather than sterile. He could hear the birds chirping. And even with his men cleaning up the mess hiding all traces of this unfortunately planned accident, all he could do was laugh.

“How does freedom taste?” someone asked him.

Kisumi breathed, taking another step into the afternoon sun. He raised his unshackled hands toward the sky. “Glorious.”

“Everything is prepared for our departure, sir,” another one of his disposable allies called.

The officer looked at him with a grin, “What’s first on the list?”

His hands tightened into fists like he was attempting to seize the white clouds in his grasp. An impossible theory knowing full well they were only made of water vapor. Humorous as the thought was, it reminded him of how untouchable he was until he got too greedy. The corner of his lips upturned into a malicious grin.

“Rin Matsuoka is going to regret the day he stood between me and my most valuable possession.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny enough, I was going to start this sequel with this chapter. LMAO. The guilt killed me. XD
> 
> Please enjoy!!! Sorry for any mistakes. It's hard to reread with full interest when someone is playing Fallout in the background. *_*

His back hit the sheets in a tangle of sweaty limbs. The desperation and desire where all-consuming. Even with his lips pressed heartily against his own, their tongues dancing in the only way they were familiar, and the slow but steady thrust, he needed more. Running his hands along his muscular back, their kiss parted and a moan escaped his lips. Back arching, pleasure inducing moan. The lips he broke from began leaving a small trail of kisses from the base of his ear down to his collarbone. A recipe for an instantly over-erect cock.

“More…please give me _more_ ,” Rin begged, grinding his hips in an attempt to induce a harder thrust. Haru pulled himself away from his upper body and picked up the red head’s hips. With one powerful thrust, he buried his cock deeper. Another moan.

“ _More, dammit_ ,” Rin breathed, clutching the sheets at his sides. He knew Haru fucked harder than this, his tantalizingly drawn-out approach tonight was slowly eating Rin from the inside out. His face was on fire, his heart beating rampantly in his chest. Through it all, he couldn’t remember if his own dick had ever been harder than this moment.

As if his near threatening words sparked something in him, Haru did as he was asked. His speed picked up, then their lips were pressed together again. Rin ran his hand through his hair unable to pull away from his body. He needed it, every ounce, right now.

With one last sensual moan, he came, quickly followed by Haru. Their bodies convulsed in orgasm together, Haru dropping on top of Rin’s chest in his last act of strength.

After some time had passed, Haru panted, “How’s that for more?”

Rin kissed his forehead breathing out a laugh. “You fuck way too good.”

Carefully, Haru rolled to Rin’s side, wrapping his arms around his lover’s body entangling them into another mess of sweaty limbs. They kissed, and then kissed again before Rin tucked his head under his chin. The nightly heat was no friend to them. With the windows open and the overhead fan on, the summer blaze was incapacitating. They held themselves together regardless.

“Are you excited?” Haru asked quietly, unsure if Rin’s slow breathing was attributed to sleep.

“Yes,” he replied groggily, kissing the nape of Haru’s neck.

They were visiting Rin’s family tomorrow. Since the case involving The Fine Diner had wrapped up and his execution pending, he thought it would be a nice gesture to finally visit after all of these years. It was his own idea to bring Haru along. Since they had been official for a few months now, it warranted a trip to introduce him to his family. A slight uneasiness settled uncomfortably in his stomach.

Pulling himself far enough away to look him in the eye, Rin continued, “Are you nervous?”

Haru shook his head with a smile. “As long as they won’t be upset with the amount of unnecessary hardships and near death experiences I’ve drug you through.”

“Haru,” he groaned, pulling a chuckle from his merman.

After the suffering they both endured, Rin was at least happy Haru could joke about it. It had taken four long months of therapy, mostly for the merman, and some extra time working on things together to reach this point. A sense of pride overwhelmed him reminiscing on the thought. Rin was thrilled with how far he came in such a short period of time. With Kisumi’s execution in a few weeks signaling another door closed, things would really begin to look brighter.

Haru’s breaths became elongated and low. Rin shimmied his way up to his height and kissed him on the forehead before closing his eyes to the damp night. Tomorrow things would look better. Finally, after all of this time, he could really see Haru smile again.

 

* * *

 

The blistering heat was immeasurable. It would go without question if this were the hottest day of the year. It was mid afternoon and the sun’s heat was intolerable. After a quick glance to make sure the merman was good without water in direct sunlight, Rin pushed his finger into the doorbell a little too forcefully. He could hear the ring echoing around the house beyond the closed door. He gave Haru a reassuring smile, or at least tried to. It wasn’t going to be easy explaining why the very first meaningful partner he brought home was another guy. The possibility of rejection hovered in the back of his mind like a deadweight. Gou probably wouldn’t care; his mother’s potential reaction was causing all of his grief. As the door’s lock began clicking to an open position, Haru grasped Rin’s hand and squeezed.

“It’s going to be fine, Rin,” Haru reassured him as the door flung open.

Gou’s beautiful, lean face appeared beyond the crack in the door. “Brother!” she yelled, throwing herself into his arms. For a few seconds it was a tangle of limbs and deep red hair. When she finally detached from Rin’s body she turned to Haru and her face instantly dropped to a pout.

“I told you to bring home a boy for me, not for you,” she groaned dramatically crossing her arms over her chest and swinging her head back.

Rin placed a hand on her top of her red hair with a smile. “Maybe next time. Gou, I’d like you to meet Haru.”

She bowed slightly as a sign of acknowledgment as a smile reappeared on her face. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Gou, Rin’s younger sister.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Haru quietly said as she turned her attention back to Rin.

With her hands now propped on her hips she looked like she could dominate the world. “You could’ve warned us that you were bringing home another guy. I mean, I guessed all along, and mom had a pretty good idea too, but a warning would’ve been nice instead of a simple, _hey I’m bringing someone with me_.”

Rin’s face turned fire engine red. “G-Gou,” he stuttered throwing his hands out in front of him and shaking them back and forth to try and distract her. As flustered as he was, Haru couldn’t take his eyes off of him, which caused his face to darken even more.

“Oh, please. It’s not like we didn’t know you were gay,” she sighed. “You’re hopeless.”

“Are you going to invite them in, Gou?” Miyako called from the house. Her sweet voice carried the smell of food with it. Her slim face appeared in the doorway.

“Mother,” Rin smiled, stepping forward and giving her a hearty hug.

“I wish you could visit more,” she began stepping away to get a good look at her son, “but I know that job of yours is very demanding.”

Rin’s face turned pink this time, his eyes shifting to the ground. She knew of the serial cannibal haunting their little beachfront town, but the report of his capture and soon to be hanging would’ve been all over the news. Did she know or was she waiting for the exciting reveal?

“So who’s your friend?” she asked, her face emanating a radiant smile.

“Mom, this is Haruka Nanase. He’s – ”

“Rin’s _boyfriend_ ,” Gou teased, lacing her fingers behind her back.

The red head sucked in a breath of air. It clogged his windpipe catching in his throat. He waited what felt like an eternity for her response. This wasn’t how he planned for this to go. They didn’t even make it fully inside the house yet. What about dinner? What if he missed his mother’s cooking because she didn’t like the idea of him bringing home Haru?

“It’s lovely to meet you, Haruka. Please, come on in. Make yourself at home.” She opened her arm up to let them pass through. Rin held his breath until their shoes were off and they were comfortably seated on the couch. Gou sat on one of the two chairs opposite with Steve, the family cat, in her lap. She ran her fingers through his black and white fur as she stared at Rin.

“Why do you look guilty?” she asked, crimson eyes narrowing.

Rin shifted uncomfortably next to Haru. “I’m not – I don’t look guilty,” he snapped back crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Normally he would’ve had his arm around Haru at this point. He did feel embarrassed for not being able to voice to his own boyfriend why he was acting strange, how uncomfortable he felt showing any sort of affection. Rin had a distinctive feeling that Haru may already know, but as usual, he wasn’t giving any outward signs of acknowledgment. When Rin glanced over to see what he was doing, he found his eyes fixated on Steve. And the cat was actually _looking back_. Rin’s face flattened. There was no way he was tolerating Steve liking Haru more than him. It wasn’t possible. It wasn’t fair.

“Haru?” Rin asked, his voice lathered with annoyance.

Steve jumped down from Gou’s lap and waddled over to the couch. _Damn that cat is fat_ , was all Rin could think before he jumped onto Haru’s lap. Curling into a ball, he instantly began purring when Haru’s fingers scratched him under the chin.

“Welcome to the family, Haru,” Gou said with a wink.

Rin stared at Steve with envy. The smitten look on his face as Haru’s hand moved to the top of his head was taunting him. The fat cat was getting more attention from his own boyfriend than Rin was. Not that he had any actions to reciprocate. The unease was still heavily present in his gut. But how…how was he jealous of a cat? And it wasn’t just any ordinary cat. It was _Steve_.

“Boys, Gou, food’s ready!” Miyako called from the kitchen. She placed a ceramic dish filled with steaming, colorful food in the middle of the table. Another bowl sat to the side crammed with white rice. A place setting for the four of them was already prepared. A set of chopsticks along with a desert fork filled the space around the empty bowls ready to be filled. They wasted no time. After a quick prayer, they dug in happily throwing themselves into conversation.

Rin decided after things had calmed down, the food eaten, and desert savored to break the news of Kisumi’s upcoming execution. “Mom, Gou, I’m sure you’ve seen on the news, but The Fine Diner’s been caught. His trial found him inexcusably guilty, and he will be hung in a few weeks as punishment for his crimes. This nightmare we’ve been fighting for the last five years is finally over. I know you’ve settled yourselves here exceedingly well, but I can finally say it’s safe to come home again.”

Miyako’s hands clasped in front of her as a smile brightened her face. Gou’s look was out of disbelief. The opposite expressions had him stumped. He knew Gou was going to school for physical therapy, maybe she didn’t get the memo?

“Did you know?” he asked his mother directly, whose smile gave away her lack of surprise.

Her grin softened even more. “Honey, of course I knew. I’ve been watching the news every day. Sometimes I just hoped I wouldn’t see your name across the screen. Gou’s been busy with schoolwork and her summer job waitressing at the restaurant down the road. She hardly has time to watch TV.”

“I find it rather boring anyway,” she said, putting her head in her palm, her elbow propped on the table. Rin could see her picturing perfectly shaped muscles in her head as the words exited her lips.

“It is excellent news, Rin. I’m proud of your work. You’ve ended something so many struggled to complete.” Miyako’s soft words drew another blush out of Rin.

Suddenly Haru cleared his throat. His blue eyes were fixated on Rin looking for support. As he spoke, his gaze slowly turned to Miyako. “Honestly I’d be dead if it weren’t for his bravery. You’ve raised one daring and smart man, and I cannot thank you enough.”

Rin’s mouth stood agape for a moment as the words sunk in. Miyako was quick with a typical response but the red head found himself dumbfounded by Haru’s words. He hardly ever spoke like that, and of such high praise for someone he just met. It melted his heart. It only proved his love for him more deeply. His hand found Haru’s under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze out of pure affection. Haru’s swimming blue eyes found his red ones once more as a smile appeared on his face. There it was. Rin choked back tears. That smile had been absent from Haru’s face for months and here it was, sitting joyously on his soft lips like it was meant to be there.

Rin’s phone began to ring. He had set it on the entrance table when they first stepped through the door. He was going to ignore it. This was his paid holiday, there was no working during this time and Seijuro had made that very, _very_ clear. If he would call the department once, he was going to be forced into mopping the floors every night for a month.

“Are you going to get that?” Miyako asked eyeing the direction of the ringtone.

“No,” Rin said rather quickly. “I’m sorry. I thought I put it on silent.” The ringing stopped signaling it reached the end of its limit before going directly to voicemail. He sighed with the silence.

“You’re really not accepting phone calls on vacation?” Gou’s look of utter disbelief insulted him. The simple fact that they picked up on his bad habit even before they left sent him into slight disarray. And not only that, they Gou had called him out for it.

He’s face hardened with sincerity. “No. It’s vacation. I haven’t seen you two in five years. Do you think – ”

His phone began ringing again.

Miyako smiled. “Rin, it’s okay. It sounds like you’re needed.”

He sighed. The sound of his phone going off set him on edge. It was hard to ignore it after all of these years. It was almost a bad omen due to the ever-present Diner victims popping up. However, the second call put him into a semi-state of worry. Something wasn’t right. Someone wouldn’t call him twice without a decent reason. Pushing his chair away from the table he smiled as wholesome has he could muster. If he let even a hint of apprehension slip past his façade, Haru’s happiness would wash down the drain. He wasn’t about to let that happen. Not again.

“I’ll make it quick,” he said, rushing to reach his phone before the call forwarded to his voicemail. When he picked up the red device Seijuro’s name glowed on the screen. He swiped his finger across the bottom to accept his call.

Making sure his family was going back to normal conversation, he spoke. “Seijuro?”

_“Rin…”_ Seijuro’s voice was strained. Rin’s heart dropped to his stomach pounding incessantly. Something definitely wasn’t right. The Chief continued, _“I’m sorry. I know I said I would kill you if you were to answer your phone but this is an emergency.”_

“What’s going on?” the red head asked, attempting to mask the fear coating his voice. He didn’t want to alert the others.

_“It’s Kisumi. He escaped.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd THE CLIFFHANGERS ARE BACK. I bet you didn't miss them. ;D  
> ALSO STEVE.
> 
> I still plan to post weekly, but if anything changes I will let you know! I'm trying my best to keep up! Thanks again for your patience through this. I appreciate it wholly. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you're basically caught up. Heeehhhhh. If I get some writing done within the week, I'll continue to post weekly, otherwise I'll back it up to two. Sorry for the inconvenience. Life's been a rollercoaster.

It was as if the ground below his feet shifted violently. His head was spinning. Rin put his hand on the entrance table to stable himself. Seijuro’s voice had gone still on the other end of the call, as he was sure to give Rin the proper amount of time to regain his balance after that blow.

“ _What_ ,” Rin choked. How did he escape? How did he slip past the guards? How did no one stop him? The questions hug on the tip of his tongue but he knew voicing them would cause panic in the neighboring room.

_“The report hit our desk this morning. At least one guard is dead. One is missing and highly presumed dead. They hijacked the goddamn transport van, Rin. I’m telling you this. He’s got men everywhere.”_

Rin’s voice lowered to whisper. “Do you have any leads as to where he is or where he’s going?”

_“As obvious as this sounds, I’m calling you on purpose. We have reason to believe he would come after you and Haru. You’re responsible for putting him in jail in the first place. It’s only natural to want revenge.”_

_Haru…_ Rin’s grip tightened around his phone as he recalled the rough journey to reach this point. If this news found a way to reach him, he would regress. The tumble down would be over in a matter of seconds. His mental state, something that took months to improve, would be wasted on two simple words.

Seijuro continued, _“Look. Stay there. Do not come back here until we apprehend him again. Do you understand? It’ll be harder for him to find you there.”_

“But we’re out of your jurisdiction. If something happens – ” Rin began, panic filling his voice. He ran a hand through his red hair, the nervous tick of his returning full force.

_“Rin,”_ the Chief cut him off. _“Calm down. It’s going to be fine. We haven’t made that phone call yet. We don’t want to jump the gun. I’m sure when push comes to shove, they’ll be more than willing to agree to our aid. Just relax and let us handle it. Stay low and stay alert. I won’t be able to send anyone to keep an eye on you. There is a possibility that he’s having us followed. This phone call could be monitored as we speak. He has men everywhere. Don’t trust anyone. Do you understand? That’s an order.”_

“Yes, sir,” he replied forcefully. How in the hell was he supposed to sit still and wait until this was over? He should be out there helping them, preventing someone from falling victim to that raging psychopath. The bodies piled up quickly. Two men were dead already and it was only the beginning. And then there was Haru.

As if Seijuro was reading his mind, he added, _“Rin. Protect Haru with your life. I haven’t seen any level of greed and want in someone’s eyes before seeing it within Kisumi’s while he is transfixed on him. He wouldn’t let his prize meal escape without another attempt at seizing it. This game of his…it only get’s people killed.”_

“I know,” Rin said a little too loudly. The conversation at the kitchen table died suddenly as they listened in. He bit is tongue. “Look, I have to go. Call me.”

_“I will if I can. Stay safe, Rin.”_

The line went dead. The officer found himself staring at the darkened screen for a moment too long. How was he going to tell his family? How was he going to break the news to Haru? He would be devastated. All of those months of therapy would be wasted, gone, like nothing ever happened. He would relapse back to his former self, shying away from the reach of a stranger’s hand. The Haru he knew would be lost to sea once more. And Rin wasn’t even sure if he could save him this time.

He tried to swallow the lump uncomfortably sitting in the back of his throat. He wasn’t going to tell him. He _couldn’t_ tell him. He should, Rin knew that, but at what price?

“Everything all right?” his mother called in a cheery tone from the other room. He was sure they were all curious as to what the phone call was about. He would have to lie, come up with a plausible story and quick.

He inhaled slowly to calm his rampant heart rate. “Yes,” he lied turning toward his family. “It was Seijuro. He called to remind me not to worry about the department and that everything was going well.” Rin rejoined them at the table, put his phone in his pocket, and began to clear the dishes. He added in a bothersome tone to add to his lie, “He then proceeded to tell me to not call him for the remainder of my time off.”

“Seijuro?” Gou asked, leaning forward against the back of her chair to get a better look at Rin who now stood in front of the sink with his back turned. She was suddenly overly interested in the topic at hand. “Your Police Chief with the beautiful deltoids and triceps?”

Rin’s face hardened. He was overjoyed she couldn’t see his expression. Of course Gou was interested when muscles were involved. Miyako chuckled, putting her hand up to her mouth. They were both incredibly used to Gou’s obsession outbreaks. Even after five years, she hadn’t changed a bit. Rin found himself smiling as he turned on the tap. He ran the first bowl under it’s current.

The sudden memory of the aquarium water, blood tinged and violent, pouring out of the broken glass doors onto the pavement overtook his mind. The feeling of helplessness as his stomach dropped out knowing full well that they were too late to the scene enveloped his senses. The bowl he was rinsing slipped from his suddenly slack grip and dropped into the metal sink with a crash. The harsh noise pulled him back to reality.

“Rin?” Miyako asked, offset by the sudden racket.

When he turned to look at them and apologize, he found three sets of worried eyes staring back at him. A bead of sweat dripped down his temple. The pressure those stares were causing was beyond measure. “Sorry. It slipped,” he chuckled in an attempt to fool himself.

“Let me help,” Haru said, getting up from his seat.

“No!” Rin yelled too loudly. Enough to cause Haru to slowly ease himself back into a seated position. Concern stares followed his every move. “No…” he began again, taking another breath, “please, it’s okay. I got it. Just a simple accident.”

He turned back to the sink making sure to keep a steady grip on the wet dishes. He hadn’t had a flashback that vivid for a few months. The nightmares had all but gone. One mention of Kisumi’s escape and he was already feeling the tight grip of anxiety seizing his throat. He needed to pull himself together. He couldn’t function like this. Not with Haru’s watchful stare following his every move.

A soft touch grazed his back warranting a start. Miyako was standing next to Rin with a worried, yet calming smile on her slim face. She stuck her free hand out for her son to pass her the bowl he was rinsing. Even behind her upturned lips, he could see the sternness in her eyes. Stubbornness settled within them. There was nothing that could change her mind.

“You’re my guest today. Please catch up with your sister. I’ll get the dishes.”

Very hesitantly, he did as he was told. He didn’t like his mother having to do small tasks like this. As she said, they were her guests. Rin owed it to her for letting her stay in her home. It was hard to let the thought go, but as he walked back to the kitchen table Gou faced a pout and Haru looked concerned. Those looks pulled him upright. Rin couldn’t find his voice as he rested his hands on the back of his chair, his red gaze settled on Haru. His grip was too tight, blanching his knuckles white. What would happen if Kisumi found them here? If escape were his plan all along, wouldn’t he have people trailing them both while he was incarcerated? He wouldn’t let Haru go, not without a proper fight. Gou and his mother would be in the crossfire. They had planned to stay here for a few nights at best, but maybe that required a change. Being predictable would get them killed.

But what was predictability to the eyes of someone who bested the odds every time?

“Did you want to move to the living room?” Gou asked condescendingly. “Or are you going to have another spasm?”

Rin’s eyebrows pursed. He wanted to snap something back at her but this wasn’t something to make light of. Best to brush it off. “Sure,” he sighed.

Haru joined him on the couch, Steve jumping straight into his lap. Gou was scrolling through her phone as Miyako hummed in the kitchen. Rin watched his sister and mother acting in their regular, every day lives. Not much had changed since he forced them away. He regretted the decision and the guilt weighed down on his mind. They had caught The Fine Diner. It was grounds to celebrate. But this wasn’t how he pictured his visit. How could he take back the excitement he caused earlier?

Haru shifted next to him, drawing his attention ever so slightly towards his boyfriend. Steve hopped to the floor with the movement. “Is everything okay?” the merman asked in a hushed tone for only Rin to hear.

It was as if a spotlight was turned on him. Sweat began dripping down his forehead. He was sure he looked obviously nervous but he chose to lie yet again. “Yes, everything is fine.”

Some immensely kind act of the universe caused Haru to drop the subject. He turned his attention back to Gou and began a conversation about her line of work. Rin smiled. His merman had blossomed so much since their measly time together. It was such a humbling thing to witness. Call it selfish, but he didn’t want to share Haru with anyone. That innocent smile of his needed protected. God forbid he was going to stand up and kill to do so.

It wasn’t long before Miyako joined them in the living room. A simple conversation grew into something much greater than they could handle. Talk of memories, good times and bad since the move, Rin’s job, and a few tears and many laughs occupied them until the very early hours of the morning. At last, Miyako called it a night.

Wiping a tear from her eye, she breathed out a laugh, “I think that is enough for tonight. We should save some of this catch up talk for tomorrow too.”

“Speaking of tomorrow,” Rin said, his smile slowly fading, “I was thinking about taking Haru up to the city. I wanted to show him the pier and some of the other sites in town.”

“What a wonderful idea!” his mother said, clasping her hands together.

Gou threw her head back with a groan. “But I have to work tomorrow night!”

Rin rubbed the back of his neck with her comment. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as the words slipped past his lips with difficulty, “Well, it was supposed to be a Haru and me sort of thing anyway.”

His sister froze before turning her red eyes on him. A look of wildness shone deep within causing Rin’s hair to stand up on end. “Oh, I see what this is. I hope you stay in the city too because I don’t want you coming home drunk doing things you shouldn’t.”

Haru chuckled quietly as Rin’s face was set on fire. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say to her. The audacity to say it in front of their own mother too, Gou changed. What little child he still saw her as was gone. The innocence washed away with the tides. In a way he wasn’t ready. His little sister wasn’t so little anymore.

With that, their conversation ended. Miyako kindly escorted Haru and Rin back to the spare bedroom. She opened the door to the small space and flipped on the light. The window was already cracked allowing a small breeze to enter the stagnate room. One full sized bed occupied most of the space, but a small twin trundle had been pulled out on what little floor room remained.

“I hope this will suffice,” she began remaining in the doorway as the two men entered the room. “I’m sorry it’s cramped. The couch is always available if it gets too hot.”

“Thanks, mom,” Rin said, kissing her on the cheek and dropping their overnight bags on the floor. “This is perfect.”

“I’ll see you two in the morning then? You weren’t planning on leaving too early, where you?”

“No,” Rin replied with a smile. “I wouldn’t let Haru miss your breakfasts.”

Her cheeks flushed. “Goodnight you two. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight,” they said in unison as the door shut them in. For a while, they stared, unspeaking at the sleeping arrangements. Rin began fidgeting. This was his mother’s house, someone who kindly let them stay without pay while they spent time away from the memory trap that was their home. After Haru was released from the hospital, Rin moved in with him. They haven’t slept apart since. He should respect his mother’s wishes and sleep in the separate beds she laid out. But…

Haru turned toward Rin as their eyes met.

“So,” Rin began, dragging his word out sensing the tension.

“Your mom isn’t serious, is she?” Haru asked, cocking an eyebrow obviously confused as to why she even bothered with the second bed. “I’m not sleeping on that.”

Rin choked. “Well I guess…”

Haru’s lips were on his, his hands greedily feeling up his shirt and across his back. Rin let his senses be consumed by the merman. He loved the feeling of letting go. It was something he struggled with daily. Work demanded his attention, focus, and absolute need to follow the rules. With Haru, things were very different. He allowed his body to relax as the merman eased him toward the bed. He breathed a smile as his back hit the sheets. _I guess that answers that question._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed one extra day to reread and make corrections. Sorry about that. I will be posting the next chapter in two weeks - I just have a crazy schedule between now and then, I'm not sure if I can get a lot of writing done in that time. If I do, it'll be a happy little surprise! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! My apologies for any mistakes.

Morning came too quickly. With the early sunrise searing through a small crack in the blinds and it shining directly across his eyelids, Rin shied away from the blinding light. Haru was still tangled in his arms but with his necessary movement, the red head found himself in an uncomfortable position. Groaning, Rin pulled his sweaty body away from Haru, but his clothes clung to his body refusing to let go. The heat, plus environment, stopped them from going too far last night. The high temperature was still invasive and made any unnecessary contact uncomfortable. The merman shifted with the sudden change, huffing in a near angrily fashion.

“Good morning,” Rin yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning,” Haru replied in a gruff tone.

A small knock on the bedroom door sent a wave of panic through Rin. All of his hair stood on end. In a furry, he used his elbow and rolled himself off of the mattress landing directly onto the trundle with a small bounce. His attention was pulled to Gou standing in the small crack peering in with her crimson eyes.

“Gou?” Rin questioned, a breath of relief exiting his lungs with her name.

Suspicion was instantly written across her face. “You were expecting mom, weren’t you? Doing something you shouldn’t?”

“Now why would you think that?” Rin replied, feeling the strain on his voice. He carefully propped himself up on his elbow to allude to a composed and calm demeanor and to get a better look at her. Haru hadn’t moved from his place in bed. His eyes shifted from him back to Gou.

“Oh, please. It’s not like you’re sneaky. Might want to learn how to bluff a little better before joining us for breakfast. You’ve got fifteen minutes.” With that, she quietly closed the door behind her leaving Rin with his stomach in knots. He fiddled with the edge of the clean, hardly wrinkled sheet unsure what to say.

Haru instantly shot up out of bed startling him. He blinked is blue, bleary eyes and stared at Rin through disheveled hair. “Water.”

Rin stiffened. “You were just at the ocean a last week, don’t tell me you need to go back now?” Rin’s words came across slightly panicked. How could he even begin to explain to Haru how dangerous that was with their current predicament? And to add to his anxiety, how would he ever enlighten his family about Haru’s fishtail? It had become so commonplace for him. Rin had nearly forgotten how bizarre and unusual it was for someone to grow scales. Gou would have a fit. Whether that would be good or bad, only time would tell. The more serious he felt about their relationship as a couple, the closer that conversation loomed.

It couldn’t be helped though. The truth of the matter was that Haru needed the ocean. He needed to be able to transform back and forth or, from Rin’s understanding, something bad would happen. Haru never fully divulged into that side of him. They had time to learn about each other now. Or so they thought. Maybe with a little luck, Kisumi would be behind bars or dead within the next few days. Maybe they wouldn’t even encounter him or anyone from his posse.

“Water,” Haru repeated with a shaking head. Ripping the single sheet off of his body as he stumbled into the hall to the sole bathroom, the merman disappeared without another word. After a few moments, Rin heard the shower start. It drew a smile across his lips. He guessed ocean water and tap water were separate in Haru’s mind even after all of this time. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief escape his lips as he too pulled himself out of bed and stepped into the hallway. Haru entered the ocean right before they left. He should, as Rin understood, be okay for at least a few weeks, maybe even a month before needing to transform again.

With his mind preoccupied on the matter, he entered the bathroom and began his usual routine starting with brushing his teeth. Mindless and tired, he reached for the plastic shower curtain. Inches from grabbing it to join Haru, he realized where he was. Embarrassment burned at his cheeks and elevated his heart rate making him dizzy. The chances of Gou or his mother seeing them were slim, but the disappointment they would project if they found out prevented him from continuing. Staggering back out the door, he closed it with a nearly soundless click before walking back to the bedroom. He needed to calm himself down before approaching his family.

Rin sat on the bed and put his hands in his face. It wasn’t seconds after when he heard his phone buzz once. His ran his fingers across his skin with a sigh, forcing himself up to see who it was. Sousuke’s name appeared. With a quick swipe, he opened the message.

 

_Hey Rin. Hope your trip is going smoother than it is here. Seijuro wanted me to give you a short update on Kisumi. We found the transport van this morning. There is blood coating the inside but no body has appeared as of yet. We have a search party in the area. We’re also running DNA testing on the blood now, but we’re fairly sure it’s the second officer that is…well, was missing. Turns out there’s also a third officer missing. Seijuro is fairly sure he’s one of Kisumi’s men and personally helped him escape yesterday. I’m having Ai pull info on him now. There was a small shack-like building on the premise where the van was found, but it seems like it was vacated recently. Keep an eye out – don’t do anything rash. I’m sure he’s desperately hunting you, and if he hasn’t found where you are, he probably will soon if we can’t catch him. Stay safe._

A second message appeared at the bottom of his screen.

_Say hi to Gou for me._

 

Rin stared at the text without the information fully penetrating his mind. After rereading it four times, his hands finally began to shake. _Desperately hunting us? Might find us soon?_ Panic filled his stomach, rising quickly to the top. Not even Sousuke’s light text was enough to quell the feeling. The phone dropped onto the sheets at his side as he clung to the white fabric tightening his fists around the only solid thing he could easily grasp. He needed stabilization, a solution, and to not throw himself into a panic right before breakfast. They were safe here for now. It’s too early for Kisumi to organize and move his forces with the prior knowledge of their whereabouts. He would have to take Haru and go shortly after eating, however. Gou and Miyako would be much safer and out of the path of danger with them gone. He would need to find a place to stay in the city, probably on the ground floor, somewhere they could easily run if needed.

“Rin?” Haru was standing in the doorway with a damp towel draped in his hand. He looked worried, eyebrows creased on his forehead, frozen in his tracks in the threshold unsure to continue. Haru’s capacity to approach without presence resulted in a jump from the red head, but he always prided the merman on the natural ability. Rin wasn’t fully prepared for him to be finished with his shower. He wasn’t ready to tell him. He wasn’t about to tell him.

“Haru,” Rin breathed, his voice strained once more. How could he ever fool him when he couldn’t fool himself? “Are you finished with your shower?” The question was simply asked to delay the inevitable. It was fairly obvious he was, but Rin wasn’t about to let him answer.

As Haru opened his mouth to reply, Rin cut him off, “Perfect, I’ll jump right in. Meet you in the kitchen?” Remembering to grab his phone, he dug for a clean set of clothes comfortable for sightseeing and squeezed himself by Haru before locking himself in the bathroom. He rested his head against the wood grain of the door. He couldn’t hear Haru’s movements and he wondered if he was rooted at the spot wondering if Rin was truly okay. Glancing at his phone once more, he shut his eyes tight before turning to the shower.

The warm water cleansed his mind, numbing it to a semi-dream state and calming his nerves down to a reasonable level. He couldn’t let Haru know, but notifying his mother and Gou of the situation would be dire. Perhaps he could get them out of the crossfire in case Kisumi would use them as collateral. For the time being, he would have to keep Haru with him and in the area just in case The Fine Diner didn’t know where they were. The chances were slim, but Seijuro’s plans usually turned out to be the best approach. Rin was sure he would be up the coast in a heartbeat if things turned sour. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too late.

Rin’s stomach churned at the thought. No, everything would be fine. He packed his pistol and some ammunition just in case. He struggled with brining it along to the point where Haru told him to take it with them. Leaving his weapon behind would cause him extra anxiety, and the beginning stages were already too much to handle. Haru obviously became overly concerned with Rin’s upset state, so as calmly as he could, he persuaded Rin it would be a good idea to pack it. Just in case. Grateful beyond measure that they weren’t at least totally defenseless shaved his stress down to a realistic level. Just low enough to process and formulate a plan.

 _Just in case_. Rin breathed a smile. Haru’s small act could potentially save their asses. He wasn’t mindless; he fully understood what could happen. After the incident with Kisumi in the first place, the red head often found Haru more adamant about Rin packing his conceal carry. The merman was already overly cautious so Rin was fairly sure he had a decent idea of what could be happening at least to the point where something was seriously wrong. Maybe Haru figuring it out on his own would be easier on him than Rin breaking his already fragile mental state.

No. That would absolutely be worse. Inevitably, Rin would have to tell him. And he would have to break the news before he found out. But it was too soon. The heartbreak, depression, and fear…all of it would come flooding back. It wasn’t something to handle lightly. Timing would be imperative.

His fingers brushed the cold tile as he reached to turn off the water. It felt like Haru’s fish scales. His body broke out in goose bumps as the water slowed to a stop. Liquid dripped from the faucet to the tiled floor, echoing eerily around the room. Just as Haru’s blood did once before in Kisumi’s hideout, the same noise filled Rin’s head as his face was lying in the merman’s blood trickling down the nearby drain. Haru’s screams filled his mind overlaying all other thoughts. Bringing a hand to his forehead, Rin took a step back and braced himself against the wall of the shower. The chill of the ceramic helped draw out the reality, though it took a few moments. He could hear someone knocking on the door. How long, he wondered, as he pulled the shower curtain away.

“Rin!” It was Gou’s voice. Her fist never stopped rapping the door. “Breakfast has been ready for five minutes, aren’t you about finished? We’re going to eat without you!”

“C-coming!” he stuttered, ripping a clean towel off of the rack and running it over his still goosed skin. His hands were shaking again. Gripping the edge of the sink, he wiped the condensation away from the mirror. What greeted him was a weary expression. Dark circles traced under his crimson, slightly bloodshot eyes, and cheekbones protruding slightly more than normal. Attempting to swallow the lump in the back of his throat, Rin grimaced. He hadn’t looked this bad since Kisumi was still on the loose. Well, he was free once more it was only natural. Taking in a lungful of air for preparation, he threw his clothes on and joined his family in the kitchen.

“Took you long enough,” Gou whined.

They patiently waited for him to be seated before digging into Miyako’s famous breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, homemade syrup, and fresh fruit from the market littered the table in front of them, and a full cup of orange juice greeting him. Without mentioning why his time in the bathroom over exceeded their wait causing the delay, he began shoving food in his mouth. With the first bite, he nearly burst into tears. He missed his mother’s cooking, but it hadn’t dawned on him until now. He froze, mid bite and suppressed his melancholy. The meal was delicious. When he finally pulled his eyes away from his plate did he notice Haru’s intense stare. It nearly caused him to choke.

Thankfully Miyako and Gou were busy talking about the day’s plans to notice their silent conversation. Haru’s swimming look never left Rin’s holding his gaze until the red head shifted uncomfortably. _He knew. Haru knew something wasn’t right._

“What?” Rin mouthed as to not alert his family’s conversation.

“Why doesn’t my cooking make your face twist like that?”

Haru’s normal toned comment silenced the room. What Rin wanted to avoid was suddenly pulled into the spotlight. The universe was smiling on him that day, as Haru never bothered to ask what was wrong, but simply needed to know why his cooking wasn’t up to par. The invisible chokehold around his throat lessened severely.

After the initial shock wore off, Rin honestly didn’t know how to respond. It wasn’t that Haru’s cooking was bad; it was by all means superb. But there was something about his own mother’s cuisine that tore Rin to pieces. After a five year hiatus, her food seemed to lie on a slightly higher level, or perhaps to Haru, a much higher level.

“I didn’t know you cooked?” Miyako mentioned, breaking the remaining built up panic in Rin.

“Y-yeah, I can’t believe I didn’t tell you,” Rin began, kneading the back of his neck with his fingers. “He worked at the restaurant I always tell you about. Iwatobi Oceanfront Café?”

“Oh, really? Is that how you two met?”

Her question was simple. An honest answer would have been yes. It was the first time they met face to face with Rin’s memories intact. However, the truth of the matter was slightly different, where Haru literally drug Rin from the ocean’s currents to save his life. Those scales, his eyes, they were things Rin could never forget. Because of this, the pause before his answer went too long.

“Yes,” Haru answered without making eye contact with Rin. The red head looked at him expectantly but to no avail, Haru remained steadfast in conversation with Miyako. After a few minutes the lack of acknowledgement from Haru at all put the red head on edge. _He knew. He knew, he knew, he knew_. This was death by hellfire once more. And this time, Rin didn’t see an escape. Maybe it would be best to let the flames consume him.

Miyako must’ve noticed the tension so she did as Rin’s mother did best and changed the subject matter at once. “Well, you two should be off soon before you miss the morning train. Don’t worry about cleaning up, just take care of yourselves, okay?”

Rin smiled. It felt forced, but he curled his lips up regardless. He began to wonder if she knew as well. It was as if he was an open book. Three out of the five people who could see past his flimsy façade sat with him around this table. Seijuro and Sousuke would be the only two remaining, and even then, they were the only two to call him out on his severe change of character. He thought it best to do as he was told. Better to go along with his mother’s wishes than to set her on edge further. As he pushed his chair away from the table, he pondered the thought of how he would tell her. How would he go about letting his family know that the very monster that separated them for so long was loose and hunting him without hesitation? Like poking a bear with a stick, Rin did something that day he regretted without question. Letting Seijuro walk Kisumi out of that concrete room well enough to live another day.

And to Kisumi, it was in the eyes of certain victory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes!

Rin squeezed his mother tightly. They were standing at their door once more bathed in the morning sunlight. The heat index was already too warm for the day, but it hardly mattered. Rin was going to show Haru the city, introduce him to new foods, and maybe see the pier. His family would take childhood vacations within the towering buildings, so it was only fitting his mother and sister moved close after The Fine Diner made himself known in their hometown. Haru was standing at the bottom step waiting for Rin to say his goodbyes. Little did everyone but Rin know that this was a longer goodbye than a few days. This moment was it, he was going to tell her.

As he had his mother wrapped in his arms, he whispered too softly for anyone to hear, “Kisumi escaped. You’re not safe here.” It was all he could muster to save face, and once he released her, he gave her the best smile he could fake. She would understand, she always knew the danger and risk associated with Rin’s line of work. The knowledge of it coming so close to home was what caused her slightly offset look as he held her gaze.

“Be safe you two. Make sure you try out the Ferris wheel on the pier. Your father and I met there, you know. It was our first date.” She put on a brave face. Rin hoped Haru wouldn’t see through her mask straight to her upset and worried eyes.

“See you in a few days,” Gou added, waving to Haru. She turned to Rin. “Come around more often, will you? And bring some muscles for me next time.”

Rin put a comforting hand on top of her scarlet hair and genuinely smiled. “I will.”

With those words he stepped off the porch and began his walk toward Haru. With a wave goodbye, they were finally on their way to the city. Bags in tow, Rin couldn’t help his excitement to share with Haru a piece of his childhood. The feeling was slightly muddled by the anxiety of having to watch their back at every turn. Kisumi always found a way to ruin their happiness. Rin believed it was entirely on purpose. With the hope of his coworkers settling the score for him, he walked side by side with Haru a few blocks to the nearest bus stop. There they boarded the green vehicle that transported them to the train station.

When they stepped off the bus onto the street, a larger crowd greeted them. As they made their way through the grouping of people, through the turnstiles, and toward the ticket booth did Rin realize how easy it would be to spot them. As Haru grabbed tickets, Rin pulled his ball cap out of his overnight bag and hastily covered the majority of his distinctive hair. At least the most obvious characteristic was hidden.

“Our train leaves in fifteen minutes. Did you want to head to the platform?”

Rin nodded his head to Haru’s question with a smile. Haru took the lead as Rin scanned the crowd for anything unusual. He found his eyes falling to Haru’s shoulders. How much weight had he placed there over the last several months? How much more of a burden would they house when Rin finally came to terms telling him Kisumi was at large once again. How much more could he take before that pressure was too much?

Suddenly Haru was turning toward him. Maybe it was a glance to make sure Rin was still on his heels, but the smile that flashed over his lips, his cheeks tipped with the lightest shade of pink, or maybe it was the small crinkle of skin below his eyes when he grinned caused the red head’s heart to suddenly soar from the current state of crashing into his stomach. Fairly certain it skipped a few beats, Rin found himself smiling back. Haru reached out his hand as if to lead Rin further into the crowd. He took it without a moment’s hesitation.

Once they picked out a bench both of them could fit on, Rin rested his arm behind Haru’s back lining the top edge of the wood. They watched the people walk by, some running, and admired his mother’s ability to get him to the right places on time. His mind wandered to her and Gou and what they were doing now. Hopefully packing, if not already gone. Resisting the urge to text her to be safe, Rin turned his head to meet Haru’s gaze again.

“I will never get bored of looking into those eyes of yours,” Rin said to make conversation. That look Haru flashed him earlier was eating at the back of his mind. Something told him that look meant a little more than he initially thought.

With his lover’s comment, Haru smirked, “Well, I hope you look at them for at least an eternity before I see you change your mind.”

“An eternity, huh?” Rin pondered the thought, bringing his hand to his chin to muster up a reaction from Haru. When he saw his dark eyebrow raise just a hair he took one of Haru’s free hands in his own. “Challenge accepted.”

The voice over the loudspeaker announced the train to the city would be departing soon and all personnel should place their luggage in the appropriate compartment before boarding. They were quick to their feet anticipating the excitement of a new atmosphere. However, once they were settled and the train moving did Rin finally feel lighter about the trip. He began to doubt Kisumi truly knew their whereabouts. It would take a week, he figured, with someone trailing them to pinpoint their location within the city. The massive quantity of people along with the fast pace bustle was the exact environment to escape a potential threat. He hoped they would be long gone before they even had a chance to spot them. Seijuro would know what to do after a few days. With hope, things would be brighter. Rin had faith they would find The Fine Diner without him. Desperate people made mistakes. Kisumi was certainly desperate. He could see it in his eyes when he stared at Haru that night.

Rin fought the sudden urge to vomit. Playing it off cool, he got to his feet and excused himself to use the bathroom. With Haru’s nod and Rin on his way, he reached the half way mark to the end of the train car when his stomach knotted. The train shifted unexpectedly, throwing him against the nearest bench. Apologizing to the couple sitting there, he turned back around and rejoined Haru.

Without saying anything, the merman gave him a questioning look.

“Occupied,” was all Rin could say as his stomach tightened even more.

“Are you feeling okay?” Haru asked, turning his full attention to Rin. “You look pale.”

He nodded, unsure if opening his mouth would potentially unleash the word vomit about to escape his lips. Rin’s stomach may have been tight, but it was a horrible feeling of unwanted eyes on the back of his neck and nothing more. All the hair on his body stood on end with the opening and closing of the compartment door. Daring a peek, he cautiously turned his head to see who was sauntering their way.

An elderly woman with a walker met his gaze. He stiffened as his face hardened. With one last quick glance he turned back to Haru. What greeted him was an even more worried look. He had to think of something quick or Haru would start questioning him.

“I must’ve eaten too much for breakfast,” Rin lied putting on a smile. He rubbed the back of his neck with the increasing anxiety.

Haru’s expression instantly dropped to annoyance. The topic seemed to leave a sour taste in his mouth since the conversation at the table this morning. Surprisingly, Haru simply turned his head and focused his attention on the scenery flashing by through the glass leaving the subject out to dry.

Rin knew he would get shit for it later, but at least Haru wasn’t pushing the issue further. It wouldn’t take much for him to break at the moment. The fragility of his mind was borderline soapstone. On scratch and he’d cave. Leaving Haru to his thoughts, Rin turned his attention to the people surrounding them. Were there any strange looks coming their way? Any peculiar movements that seemed out of the ordinary? Any pink hair?

Shaking his head at the thought, a calming smile sneaked across his lips. It was nearly impossible for him to be here now. He only escaped yesterday. It wasn’t like he knew they were going to be on this particular train. How could he? They were at the station for a tasteful fifteen minutes. That certainly wasn’t long enough to make any sort of defiant moves. Stretching his legs out, Rin relaxed slightly. At least an hour remained before reaching the interworks of the city. No use riding stiff.

“Aren’t you going to the bathroom?” Haru’s remark stabbed him in the side. The bluff Rin forgot about came rushing back. Caught between wanting to tell Haru the truth and not wanting to leave him alone, the red head felt he was slowly being pulled under. Mistakenly, he turned to meet Haru’s cheeky gaze.

“I think I’m feeling better,” Rin lied. The iron grip on his innards had not ceased even with his small, reassuring pep talk. He even debated if it had gotten worse. Rin could feel the sweat slowly dripping down the side of his face. His muscles felt too tense, his movements too awkward, his stare too strong.

Haru nodded before getting to his feet. “I’ll go then.”

Wanting to warn him to watch his back, to tell him to hold it, anything but watch Haru walk down the aisle before disappearing behind the door, Rin bit his tongue and hoped for the best. His senses were on high alert. Anyone that moved the slightest of ways that didn’t seem natural flagged in his brain. The elderly woman sat in front of the couple Rin accidentally fell into earlier. Her tired eyes were focused on something beyond the tree line. Rin watched her for a few extra minutes than he had with anyone else. Something was drawing his attention in, but he couldn’t pinpoint what.

Haru exited the bathroom catching Rin’s eye. The red head flashed him a smile before the merman plopping gracefully back in the seat next to the window. They exchanged expectant looks before Rin spoke.

“Pleasant trip?” he joked, keeping the air light since he felt as though he was drowning. Unbelievably happy nothing happened to Haru in that short time, he relaxed against the back of his seat keeping an eye on his dissident stare. The merman’s blue orbs settled on Rin’s mulling him over.

Shrugging, his eyes averted back to the window causing Rin to sigh, “Forever the same nonchalant asshole.”

“Love you,” Haru muttered flashing Rin a glance and a grin before turning his eyes back to the moving scenery.

Rin repeated his reply with a twinge of annoyance but watched him for some time afterward. When the red head decided Haru would occupied for enough time, he pulled his phone from his pocket. He had no new messages since their departure from his mother’s home an hour ago, not even from her. Maybe there was a complication? What if they reached Miyako and Gou before they could leave? He looked at Haru once more before giving the people of the compartment another glance over before getting to his feet.

“Bathroom,” he said before Haru could say anything in return. “For real this time.” Taking a beeline to the room at the end of the compartment, Rin’s stomach only tensed. The second the door clicked shut he regretted his decision. He hated leaving Haru so defenseless. Quickly using the toilet and sending a checkup text to Miyako and another to Sousuke, Rin gave his gun a second look over to make sure everything was good, put the safety back on, tucked it into his pants, and exited the bathroom in a flash. Surprisingly, things were exactly as he left them. As if nothing was wrong, as if there wasn’t a killer hunting them, as if there wasn’t a second thought in Haru’s mind about being in danger. Rin let the breath he was holding in escape his lungs, ushering a looser feeling in his gut. He couldn’t change who he was, nor trust anyone, so he double checked everyone in the compartment one last time before rejoining his second half. When his back hit the seat, he nearly melted into the fabric. It was reassuring to see Haru so calm and relaxed.

“Pleasant trip?” Haru repeated, flat tone and all.

Shorting his slightly more unperturbed feeling, Rin bumped his arm with a chuckle. “Rather uneventful without you.”

The merman exhibited his natural eye roll with a smile. As he turned back to the window, Rin felt his phone buzz. And buzz again. That sickening feeling came back tenfold but he knew he had to ignore it for now. They’d reach the city soon and with it, a safe haven, a place to hide from this mess for a while. At least until he heard from Seijuro.

His phone buzzed a third time. Desperation began flooding over his being, but Rin resisted the urge to check. If they needed him, they would call. He knew that. His family and friends knew that. Biting his lip, he heard the overhead speaker call out for the first city stop. They would have to wait three before getting off. _Fifteen minutes_ , he repeated to himself as the tightness found a new home at the bottom of his stomach. That same tightness he felt as Kisumi was closing in last time.

A lot could happen in fifteen minutes, Rin knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize profusely. My life is a crazy hot mess right now and I had to make a few unwanted changes to what I do with the little free time I have...at least until things calm down (at this rate, maybe mid-November? But then the holidays??? ;.;). Since I've been posting two multi-chapter works at the same time, I decided I should drop down to one. And because this one was at a semi-decent stopping place, not too far into the story, not too much going on (yet), I chose to hold off writing this one.
> 
> I'M SORRY. I just feel like I'm drowning. It wasn't a choice I made lightly. I had to think about this for weeks (and subsequently got a writer's block as the time went on due to the stress it was putting me under). This is me telling you that I am not giving up. It just may be a while until I start posting chapters again.
> 
> Forever sorry. If I would've known about this, I wouldn't have even began posting this when I did and held off until the craziness died down. ;.; *heartbreak*
> 
> Please take care of yourselves, everyone. Drink some water, get some sleep. Hope to see you soon!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> *insert evil laugh here*


End file.
